


Wanted, Granted

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all she wanted... It was all she was granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted, Granted

_Beep. Beep._

Anger.

It was all she felt.

_Beep. Beep._

Pain.

It was all she breathed.

_Beep. Beep._

Betrayal.

It was all she was given.

_Beep. Beep._

Death.

…It was all she wanted.

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

…It was all she was granted.


End file.
